法人荒廃
by Warped Mind
Summary: Mojo Jojo is invited to become a part of the greater good of the United Steel Assembly. He gets the job of his dreams but who is the company run by?
1. Chapter 1

Story title: Corporation Inc.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Mojo snarled as he was thrown into the same grey, drab prison cell for the millionth time. Bruses were starting to appear where the Powerpuffs had stiked him. All his efforts so far had been for nought and he pondered as he laid back on his bunk bed if there was something he kept missing that kept leading to his failure. A disgruntled police officer came by looking down at the slightly more evolved primate.

"You've got a visitor so stop picking your butt while she's here." The police officer said making Mojo glare up at him.

"That is insulting as I do not pick my butt by that I'm referring to picking of the anal cavity is unsanitary and disgusting!" Mojo spat.

As he glared up though a thin, elegant platinum haired woman in heels showed up. She looked as if she worked in an office building with her sharply ironed pin stripe suit dress. Her sky blue eyes looked into his as he got up to get a closer look.

"What is it you want and by that I mean what is the purpose of you someone who doesn't know me have arrived here to speak to me in this enviroment?" Mojo asked looking confused and annoyed.

"I've been watching you for sometime silly pants." The blonde giggled in a bubbly way. "I'm Jane Magson and after you get out I'd like you to call me." She grinned as she placed a business card on top of his head.

A slight smirk appeared on her lips as Mojo took the card from his head and looked at it. The logo on it was an eye inside of a silver coin with the business name 'United Steel Assembly" printed at the top with Jane's information.

"I hope you'll join us for the cause of the greater good, anyways I hope to see you shortly have a nice day." Jane said politely as she and the cop exited.

Mojo looked at the card still confused. Why would he want to be involved with something good? Perhaps he would use this information to torture the do-gooder into learning her lesson. Mojo chuckled at the idea and put the card away for later. It wasn't even an hour later when another police officer showed up with the keys to his cell and opened his door. Raising his eyebrow as he walked out slowly.

"Why am I being let out early and not being kept for the full amount of time which I'm usually required to carry out?" Mojo asked.

"Someone bailed you out." The police man said looking disapointed. "At a $50,000 bail I'm surprised anyone would."

"Now that IS strange and unusual." Mojo said as he shrugged and left for home.

Going home he stuck the business card on the kitchen table and took a shower to get the prison smell off of him. If he got to work after he got clean he could draw up plans to build a new Powerpuff-proof machine. Entering his laboratory he sat at his favorite work table and began grabbing some paper to draw up the designs for a new laser shooting robot. It never occurred to him that the pint sized heroes would ever stop their assault on him whenever he tried carrying out his plans so extra machine guns it was. The glass dome he seemed to put on all his robots was vital so he could see just what he was doing, but it always lead to his downfall. Scribbling various alternatives he only got the ideas that he knew would fail. Screeching he scrapped the drawings throwing them into a trash can stomping out of the room. As he ate dinner he picked up the business card smirking at the thought of taking a day off to cause some trouble for some idiot that had the nerve to ask him, Mojo Jojo to do good for others. His day would go well as he would have ruined it for someone else.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it, none of it you here me. None of it's mine!

Rated: T

Looking up at the clock it was only 5 P.M. and Mojo plopped onto a recliner to watch the evening news. It was just the same old rambling about the Powerpuff Girls saving the day so Mojo switched the television off and decided to get up and retrive the business card he'd been given. Looking at it he pondered on how he would crash in on the dumb blonde who had the nerve to try and make him a respectable citizen of a town he hated. Walking down the steps of his home on top of the volcano he took a few laser guns with him wanting to scare the utter crap out of all the employees there. Snickering to himself he walking into the city finding the address on the business card easily. Labeled with the 'United Steel Assembly' logo was a tall building with giant windows on all sides. Mojo went inside only to find a red headed secretary sitting at the desk chewing gum as she talked on the phone.

"Well, that's just too bad that you don't have a job because you got laid off. Why not try a news paper?" She said hanging up the phone. "And how may I help you?" she said looking down at the smirking monkey.

"Why yes, what exactly is it you guys sell here? By that I mean what products do you produce and distribute?" Mojo asked wanting to know if there were any cash he could steal within the building.

"Haha, well we don't really produce anything. We just buy off companies that compete with our clients factories and fire all the workers." The secretary giggled in delite. "Our clients pay us well to make sure they have a monopoly on things."

Mojo's eyes widened as he heard one of the most evil things ever performed and legally within the law no less.

"So no one comes and arrests you for this?" Mojo asked wide eyed at the woman now.

"No, but we do get an angry mob every now and then and they get beaten and arrested by the cops." The woman cackled.

"Wow...but Jane said it was a company for the greater good. You guys are more evil than me! That is to say you're plans not only go more smoothly but leave much more lasting devastation towards people's lives." Mojo said in awe.

"Well we try our best." The secretary grinned.

"Which room should I go to to find Jane?" Mojo asked bringing out the card with her info on it.

"Oh she's on the 27th floor suite number 13." the secretary said opening her laptop and beginning to play world of warcraft.

Taking the elevator to the 27th floor Mojo pondered on what in the world someone with such an evil business would want him for. That is to say he tried to picture just what the hell he would be doing. Coming to the 13th suite of that floor he knocked at the door.

"Come in." Came Jane's voice through the door.

Walking in it was a rather relaxed enviroment with a fountain and garden that surrounded the room. The light cast itself through the room sized window. Jane sat at a desk typing up an important looking document.

"Relax and take a seat Mr. Jojo." Jane said as she jestered her hand towards and rather cusiony looking chair which he did sit in.

"What...the hell is this kind of business?" Mojo said taking an apple from a bowl on her desk.

"We are a business of businesses my dear friend. My boss wanted me to give you a special job." She said smirking as she closed her laptop.

"What kind of 'special job' is this persay? What is it that he is wanting me to do for a payment of currency?" Mojo said suspiciously.

"It is really simple Mojo dear, he wants you to built machines that will replace workers to increase profits for factory owners." Jane giggled as she grinned ear from ear. "I told Him that you were the right person for the job."

"So who is he?" Mojo asked looking excited to do some sort of damage to other people's lives.

"That's the thing...I can't say his name..." Jane said looking nervous.

"Why not? He's got a name doesn't he?" Mojo said biting into the apple.

"Well...you'd have to meet Him yourself in order to find that out." Jane sighed. "So are you in or out? Each working machine you invent for our clients will get you a fifty thousand dollar bonus."

"Sounds like a deal to me." Mojo smirked as they shook hands. "I'm in."

"Great, now here is your company cell phone just in case me or anyone else will need to contact you. You'll need to sign into the company forum so you can stay updated on things and know when we're having meetings. I know you'll be a great addition to our staff since you do have the Mojo that it takes." Jane said as she winked as she wrote down the forum address and handed that as well as a cell phone to him.

Going home Mojo had just done something he never thought he would do. HE GOT A JOB!

To be continued...


End file.
